


marry me

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2019 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polypearlsbomb, Polypearlsbomb2019, Restaurants, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2019: Day 7Blue and Yellow wonders why Pearl took them to a restaurant.





	marry me

They were in Empire City, at a luxurious restaurant that was beyond their imagination.

Blue and Yellow were dining on steak and lobster, with baked potatoes, and had already eaten plenty of breadsticks, while Pearl sat by the table, she hadn’t even ordered anything.

As much as Blue and Yellow loved human food and eating, this was a strange place to go on a date, especially since it was chosen by Pearl, the one that  _ didn’t  _ eat.

“Are you enjoying yourselves? she asked, and both Blue and Yellow nodded.

“We are,” Blue said as she was in the middle of cutting a piece of steak. “Though, taking us here, seems a bit peculiar.”

“Indeed,” Yellow replied, took a bite of her potato, and continued. “You don’t like eating, so why did you bring us here instead of to a movie? It doesn’t seem fair that you can’t enjoy yourself like we do.”

A smile just appeared on Pearl’s face, as well a a deep blue blush. She had definitely planned something.

“Well, there’s a completely good reason for that, and now that you’ve asked, I think it’s time.”

Before they could blink, Pearl left her chair and went down on one knee, and Blue and Yellow looked at her with confused expressions as they saw her gem light up. And as the blinding light passed, she held two small boxes, one for each hand. They were open, had an inner layer of red silk, and in the middle, both had identical, silver rings.

“Blue, Yellow, will you marry me?”

Blue dropped her fork, and Yellow almost choked on her food. This was not what neither had expected, and at first they thought they had heard wrong.

“Marry you?”

Pearl nodded.

“Yes. I know it’s a human concept, but I love you two so much, and want us three to spend the rest of our lives together. And I think marriage would be a beautiful way to show it.”

“Oh Pearl, that’s so beautiful. Yes!”

“It’s a yes from me too. We love you.”

And as nothing could seem to get better, the entire restaurant began to clap, happy for the three gems that were now engaged.


End file.
